


there's a beast running wild, there's no question

by Rose_de_Noire



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gaston as Beast (Disney), M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: LeFou finds a beastThis is straight (well, definitely nothing straight in here) up porn. And there's some anatomical changes.





	there's a beast running wild, there's no question

 

**  
**  


“I'm a beast, look at me LeFou! I am a B-E-A-S-T!” Gaston wailed as he looked down at his reflection in the pond. “Antlers! I have antlers. And fur! I look like Belle’s stupid beast!” He moved his tail from side to side and bared his wolfish fangs. “I do not deserve that. I had reasons to hunt that…” he’d been about to say beast, but then his ears perked as LeFou - who had miraculously followed him here, tracked him down to be honest - let out a dreamy, “it’s so big…”  
  
Gaston looked at LeFou who sat on the floor beside him, followed his line of sight and, taken aback, choked out a single word. “What?”  
  
LeFou licked his lips, still not looking up at Gaston, and huskily stated. “Your cock. It’s even bigger than before!”   
  
Ah yes, Gaston thought, he was “naked” and rather on display, even though his cock was sheathed much like a wolf’s.  
  
“I want to see if it still fits,” LeFou purred absentmindedly and reached out, trailing a finger down the length of the sheath.  
  
Gaston stared in awe, a low whine in his throat as he felt himself harden under the touch.  
The whine slipped free at the same time the tapered tip of his cock did and Gaston reached out with one of his hands - now more like paws with razor sharp claws.  
  
“Ah,” his voice was rough as gravel as Gaston spoke. “Be careful LeFou…”  
  
“Why,” LeFou smirked, fingertip now against Gaston’s tip, “are you going to eat me?” He shuddered, all these new, even more pointy teeth and what he’d seen of Gaston’s tongue so far…  
LeFou let out a groan as Gaston’s hand took a hold of his face - claws pinprick sharp against his skin - and tilted it upwards.  
  
Gaston leaned in, muzzle close to LeFou’s nose and got a deep whiff of LeFou’s scent, heavy with arousal. Gaston whined again and then opened his mouth showing off all his gleaming teeth and with a low growl he dragged his wet nose down along LeFou’s cheek to his neck and then in one deliciously long lick swept his tongue over the sweaty skin.  
LeFou shuddered and moaned in rapt pleasure, fingers curling around Gaston’s now half unsheathed cock.  
Gaston let out a small yelp and pulled his muzzle back as one of his teeth caught on LeFou’s skin. The hand around his cock squeezed, LeFou groaned and pushed closer, between Gaston’s legs. Gaston followed the pull as LeFou’s free hand reached up, took a hold of one of his antlers and pulled Gaston’s muzzle back against his skin.  
  
“Lick,” LeFou ordered and Gaston obeyed, reaching out with one of his pawlike hands to tug the bow loose from around LeFou’s neck, tongue licking into the collar. His reward was another deep moan and a thumb grazing his tip.  
By the time Gaston’s fingers had undone - and snatched off half of them - LeFou’s shirt buttons, they both were panting hard and Gaston’s nose was full of intoxicating scent, his mouth filled with LeFou’s delicious taste and his throat trembling with desperate whines.  
  
LeFou found himself half covered by Gaston’s massive body, one hand clutching either an antler or soft fur, and one knee hooked over one of Gaston’s legs, while he desperately tried to rut up against him. He made an unwilling noise as Gaston’s giant paw pushed him down and held him on the floor with carefully restrained strength. “Hold still and get these damn breeches off.”  
LeFou grinned up at Gaston and shoved at the arm on his chest, “get off, I’m faster if I don’t have to wiggle!”  
There was a sound like a growled chuckle as Gaston admitted, ”but I like to see you wiggle under me!”  
LeFou laughed breathlessly while he pushed and pulled to get his breeches off and his shoes right along with them, glad to have gone commando.  
All the while Gaston looked down at him.  
  
“If I’d bit you now, do you think the mark would last even longer?” And Gaston dipped his head low and lapped at LeFou’s belly.  
  
LeFou groaned and let his legs fall open so Gaston’s bulk hunkered between them. “You can always try…” He ended with a moan as Gaston nipped LeFou’s skin with his canines.  
There were more moans escaping him as Gaston’s rough tongue slid lower and lower and LeFou’s hands flew up and found the antlers again, urged Gaston on. “Come on…”  
  
Gaston let out a throaty chuckle and bypassed LeFou’s cock only to dip his tongue lower and licking him behind his balls. LeFou above him let out a breathless cry and flipped himself up on all fours.  
Gaston applied a gentle nip to LeFou’s right buttock and then pushed his wet nose into the crack between them, took a deep sniff and growled low in his throat. LeFou cried out as the rough tongue slid over his hole and his fingers dug into the soft moss on which they laid. “Gaston!”  
  
Gaston let out a teasing growl and licked again. “Have to get you slick and ready.”  
  
LeFou pushed back against the hot tongue and whined, “I am ready, Gaston. Can’t be more…” He ended in a loud groan as Gaston’s tongue pushed in. “Mon Dieu, Gaston. Gaston please… je t'en prie…”  
There was a low growl in answer to LeFou’s begging and Gaston’s broad, long and strong tongue only pushed deeper. With a hoarse cry LeFou’s arms gave out and he found himself face first on the moss. “Oh, so full… Please… more!”  
  
Gaston pulled his tongue and snout back - leaving one last, wet lick - and then covered LeFou’s panting and trembling form with his new body, and growled into his ear. “Alright, brace yourself, FouFou!”  
  
LeFou shuddered and sucked in a deep breath as he felt Gaston’s new cock slide in between his buttocks, tapered tip nudging almost perfectly in to place at once, pressing delicately against his hole. He could not resist and wiggled his his ass just so. And then LeFou was moaning, because Gaston wasn’t just slipping in, Gaston _pushed_. Slowly, deliberately, inch by delicious inch, and LeFou delighted in the glorious stretch and burn, moved his hips into the motion.  
  
“Dieu, Gaston!”  
  
Gaston’s eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out aimlessly for one moment, then he let out a low whine and pushed as far it would go into the warm heat. Accompanied by another whine, Gaston realized he would not be able to push in all the way at once. There was a knot where none had been before.  
“God,” Gaston growled, moving his hips slowly, “you’re so tight, FouFou.”  
  
LeFou moaned at each inward slide and whined whenever Gaston pulled out, his face by now pressed into the soft, cool moss.  
  
“Please, Gaston…”  
  
Gaston halted his moves for a moment, pushing himself up a little so he could _see_ where they were joined and then bent his head and closed his jaws around LeFou’s neck, nicking the skin.  
  
LeFou arched up, pushing back against Gaston as the faint, sharp pin pricks of teasing pain tore another deep moan from him.  
  
Gaston echoed the moan as he slipped just one tad bit deeper and brought his arm around LeFou and hauled them upright together, LeFou in his lap.  
  
“Do you… want…” Gaston swallowed and tried to speak and not to just growl, but LeFou stole the words right from his mouth as he had reached back to feel where Gaston and he where joined, fingers sliding around the knot snug against his rim.  
  
“Mon dieu…” LeFou reached for Gaston’s arm holding him up and used it to push himself down forcefully, letting out a faint cry, head dropping back against the broad, furred chest as the knot began to breach him.  
Then he was held still.  
  
Gaston’s hot breath slid over LeFou’s neck as he leaned forward to pant, “FouFou… don’t hurt yourself.”  
  
LeFou only moaned and tried to push further down onto Gaston’s cock, straining against the vice like grip the one now had on him. “Please… I want… I _need_ …”  
  
Gaston huffed out a low whine, there was no way to resist - or even worse. disappoint - a pleading, cock hungry LeFou.  
  
He loosened his hold a little. “Slowly then, FouFou, mon…” he groaned as the velvet heat swallowed him up further.   
  
LeFou gasped and groaned and then let out a long, obscene moan, head thrown back against Gaston’s chest, tendons in his neck strained and tears streaming down his face as the knot slipped all the way in, filled him up to the brim.  
  
Gaston in turn closed his eyes, lifted his snout towards the heavens, antlers almost touching his back and howled.  
Then LeFou began to move with a soft whimper and Gaston’s howl cut off.  
  
“FouFou…” he licked the side of LeFou’s neck and tried not to buck up into him, into the deliciously hot pressure.  
  
“Dieu… Gaston… move… or move me!”

  
LeFou’s voice was so rough Gaston barely recognized it and it made him obey immediately, using the hold he still had onto LeFou to lift him up until he could feel the pull on his knot, he growled out another breathless moan.   
  
“Oh yes… yes, yes, yes! Dieu, Gaston…” LeFou’s breathless voice, urged Gaston on for more and he bent them back down, LeFou’s red and tear streaked face pushed back into the moss as he began to move with intent.   
  
“You’re…” the words were knocked out of LeFou as Gaston pushed deep and he let out a small desperate cry, then as Gaston paused for a moment, he babbled out,  “the… best. The very best.”   
  
Gaston bent himself enough so he could close his jaws back around LeFou’s neck and hold him under him, no way for his little FouFou to escape his onslaught. Not that LeFou wanted to, if the desperate babbling was any indication. He could feel the howl start deep in his chest, clawing its way up his throat and out the same time he could feel his knot swell up and his balls draw up - god he wanted to come so bad.   
And then LeFou groaned and clamped down on his cock and breathed out, “I feel it… I’ll burst…”   
Gaston froze all his movement and… LeFou threw his whole weight back against him, his voice taking on a desperate note. “Move…  je t'en prie, fill me up to the brim!”   
Gaston lost his very last restraint and pushed as deep he could go once… twice… and with a howl sending the trees around them trembling, came; LeFou shaking apart under him at the same time.   
  
They were suspended in their position for a moment, both of them breathing hard and then LeFou sunk down to the floor. Gaston, still connected and in no way able to pull out his still swollen knot, followed him to the floor, caught his weight on his front paws and turned them both to the side so he could curl around LeFou in a protective curl. They both were still gasping for breath as Gaston began to gently lick the sweat from LeFou’s neck and the tears from his face. “FouFou, are you well?”   
  
LeFou let out a breathless chuckle, feeling the pressure of Gaston still in him intensify at the move and moaned. “Never been better, mon…” The broad paw over his mouth stopped him from uttering the word he wished to speak and he swallowed, then licked the soft, fleshy pad until Gaston pulled the paw away.   
  
Gaston’s voice shivered a little as he spoke up, “I owe you a thousand apologies… I’ve left you and betrayed…”   
LeFou used their connection to shut him up by bearing his arse back and squeezing tight around the knot and Gaston broke off into a deep moan.   
  
“Never speak of it again,” LeFou tried to sound fierce but there was still a huge cock in him and he could feel his lust fan up again. “What is needed to break the curse?” He could feel Gaston tense up and then how he tried to speak but all that came out was a faint, wolfish whine. “You can’t speak about it, yes?”    
  
Gaston nodded.   
  
“Then just nod or shake your head, we’re playing a little game of yes or no and then you’ll go to fuck me again.” LeFou squeezed his ass again in a silent promise to make good on his words and then groaned as Gaston’s little laugh shook him and moved the knot inside him.   
  
“My sweet, clever, insatiable FouFou…” Gaston purred and then licked again over LeFou’s neck. “Ask the right questions then.”    
  
LeFou took a deep breath and let it out in another tiny moan. “It was Agathe that cursed you, so is the curse to break the same way as the one of Belle’s beast?”   
  
Gaston nodded against LeFou’s neck then rubbed his cheek against LeFou’s, carefully making sure the antlers would not hurt him and could feel LeFou’s smile.   
  
“This is not much of a curse then, isn’t it? You’ve got me after all.”   
  
Gaston chuckled and nodded, nipping LeFou’s earlobe with his canines.   
  
“So why don’t you want me to speak the words just yet?” LeFou wondered aloud not really expecting to get an answer. He got one anyway.   
  
Gaston shoved his cock just a little deeper and LeFou groaned and pushed back against him with a breathless laugh. “Ohhh… I see…”   
  
“And I want you to fuck  _ me _ , once I am done with you, FouFou!”   
  
LeFou groaned at the deep, lustful growl and squeezed his muscles hard around Gaston’s knot.   
  
  
  
FIN    
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
